


Tastes Like Chicken

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Winchester Cooks, Dinosaurs, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Season/Series 13, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam and Dean are stuck in Dino Land, but they've made a new friend.





	Tastes Like Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Look....I regret nothing. (Lol)

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Buddy brought back another one of those small rat things again."

Buddy screeches happily, hiccuping fire from its mouth. Sam laughs, bending down to scratch behind the little Dragon-like creature's ear. It makes a strange humming noise, and closes its eyes. Dean only continues to roast the meat from the beast they captured an hour ago. It looked like a chicken, so Dean decided to capture it to find out if it _t_ _astes_  like a chicken as well. They're about to find out soon. This place is so weird.

They've been trapped here for a little bit over two weeks, surviving in the jungle and fighting off dinosaurs and crazy tribe people. All Sam and Dean Winchester want is to go home, but they have no idea how. So for now, they're living in a temporary hut, and have a pet that spits fire and hasn't quite learned how to fly. Sam scoops the Dragon into his arm, and it licks his cheek with its slimy tongue. Sam pretends to hate it, but he actually loves it. They found Buddy abandoned, and Sam convinced Dean to let him have Buddy around.

Obviously, Dean said yes.

"I wouldn't let him lick your face," Dean says, turning the big fat hunk of meat over the fire pit. "We have no idea where that damn tongue could've been."

"Buddy wouldn't eat anything bad, would you, boy?"

Buddy makes a clicking noise that Sam equates to him saying "No, papa, I wouldn't."

Dean huffs, scratching at his growing beard. They haven't shaved in a while. "Whatever. Come on, Sammy. Get your food before I eat it myself."

"Okay. Come on, Buddy."

Sam sits down on a log near the fire pit, setting Buddy down next to him. Instead, the little Dragon crawls up his arm, and sits upon his shoulder, playfully nipping on Sam's hair. Dean turns around, and laughs at the sight. He gains Buddy's attention, and grabs a small piece of meat. Dean tosses it in the air at Buddy, and he catches it. The Dragon chews it quickly, and swallows screeching for more. Sam chuckles while his older brother just shakes his head in amusement.

"Maybe having that thing as a pet ain't so bad."

Sam's face lights up. "That mean we can keep it after we get home?"

Dean passes Sam his meal, sitting next to him with his. "Maybe. Don't know how big these things grow. Could be the size of the bunker whenever we get back, ya know?"

"Yeah." Sam sniffs the meat. Smells good. Finally, he takes a bite. Hmm. "It's alright."

"Is it?"

"Mhm. It's actually kinda good."

Dean takes a huge bite, chewing slowly. With his big fat cheeks bulging out like that, Sam suppresses a giggle. "Needs more salt."

"We don't have salt."

"And that makes me want off this world even more."

Sam leans over, kissing Dean on the lips as Buddy sits on top of his head. "We'll find a way back."

Dean blushes slightly, but clears his throat. "We better..."

Buddy glances down at Sam's food, making more noise until Sam finally gives in, picking off a sizeable piece of meat. He puts it on the ground, and Buddy immediately gets to work. Sam sighs. This is gonna be tough, and he hopes that wherever the others are, they're safe.

"We're keeping him." Sam declares.

"Yeah," Dean mumbles, gorging on the food. "Whatever you say, Sammy."

Sam smiles. With Dean, he always gets his way.


End file.
